Missing
by kiwarin
Summary: It's 2 PM, while Yui, Mugi, and Mio chats inside the club room, suddenly they hear someone yells. Mystery case opens...
1. Chapter 1

Missing.

Chapter 01. Love Letter

_Tick... Tock... The clock ticks... Today, I learnt about solving a big problem._

Writer's note: Hi guys! So this is my first story here. I hope I do good for this, especially for my English grammar, I apologize if I make any mistakes along this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yui! Have you practice for our next performance?"Mio yells from the 2nd floor. She doesn't hear any answer nor notices. She goes upstairs and knocks the light music club's door.

Silent.

She opens the door. It was unlocked from inside. Then, she see Yui, eating sweets with Mugi. "Oh, there you're! Have you practice for our next performance, Yui?" once again, she asks the same question.

"Erm, no I haven't. I was waiting for all of you, except Mugi because she came her first!"Yui grin, even bigger.

"Ugh, alright, I'll just practice-"Mio hasn't finish her sentence, someone outside the room shouts really loudly (I wonder who's that).

* * *

It was Mashiro, from class 2-1, the same class as Azusa. She was trying to wrote a love letter for a guy from another school. But then, she accidentally lost it and till now she can't find it. She guessed that she really lost it, or someone found it but didn't give it back to her. She taught that the first guess is more accurate (yes, she didn't want to worry if someone likes that guy too).

"Well... This is a mystery case! We should find the love letter and give it back to you, Mashiro! Guys, what d'ya think!?" said Yui, enthusiastic. All member is inside the room now, including Mashiro.

"C—calm down Yui-senpai. You just keep making the situation 'funny' (I don't even know why)! We'll search for it right after we get enough information," said Azusa.

"Ah, thank you everyone... Um, I'm actually not sure where the last time I put the love letter. But, if I lost it, I'm scared if someone finds out what's inside it and-and they'll r-read!" Mashiro suddenly feels uncomfortable with the situation, she almost cry.

"D-don't worry Mashiro! We'll find it out soon, so keep telling anything you know related to this case." said Ritsu as she tries to calm down Mashiro.

"Gomenne Ritsu-senpai. I'll try to think a place where I put it... –Oh! I think it's on my class!"

All of them run to class 2-1 to search for the love letter. Many other students watch them in confusion some of them also ask questions even though they won't answer because they're running.

* * *

Class 2-1

"Which one is your desk, Mashiro?" and then Mashiro points at a desk in front of the class. They can't find the love letter, but someone left a note inside the desk. It says:

_Hi Mashiro, if you're lookin' for ur love letter,_

_Meet me at the train station_

_6 PM_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Black Sheep

"_The Black Sheep_

_Black Sheep, please come here_

_Let's play together,_

_And before you go_

_I'll eat you_

_And left scars on everyone else's memory"_

Kiwarin's note: Hi guys! thanks for reading my first fanfic

so um, i forgot to put the disclaimer on chapter 1 so i'll just put it here (dont have any idea how to modify a chapter? any helps?)

Disclaimer: i do not own K-on! the manga originally made by kakifly.

* * *

**Still, in Class 2-1**

"...What? Is this some kind of trick by someone..." Ritsu shows a 'not-interested' expression.

"At least we still need to help Mashiro! Let's meet this person at 6 PM,"

"Ano ne... Thank you everyone for helping me... I'm not sure if I can do a favor for all of you," and then Mashiro does the 90 degree bow.

"It's alright Mashiro, you don't need to do any favor to us-" Azusa hasn't finish her sentence and suddenly Ritsu whispers at her "We need her to do a favor to us, understand?"

"Ah! Okay, I think we should go home now, and we'll meet again at the train station on 6 PM. Don't forget," Mio ends the investigation and everyone else went home. They don't know what'll happen when they arrive at the train station...

* * *

**Train Station, 5:38 PM**

Mio sighed as she reached the train station. It took 1 hour to arrive there, and now she's losing energy. There were no sign of Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, neither Mashiro. She has to wait for at least 20 minutes until 6:00 PM. At that hour, the train station is crowded, because it's Friday and everyone's going home and take a deep rest. Well, not for the six girls, since they have to solve the mystery of the missing love letter. "It's just a love letter, though, why would she cares about it? She can make a new one, problem solved." Mio took a deep breath.

Almost 6:00 PM, and Mio's still waiting there, _alone_. She's sleeping at the moment, because she can't stand boredom. Before sleeping, she counted sheeps, so she's away from boredom (she's actually can't sleep), in fact, she also had a dream while she sleep.

"_Where am I? Am I lost? I can't remember anything, what happened?"_

In that dream, Mio wakes up and shocked because all of the other 5 are there, and staring her at the moment. "Phew, what a relief! I thought all of you won't be here, I've been waiting for hours!" Mio takes a deep breath, the deepest breath.

"Who... Who are you? Are you lost or something like that?" said Mashiro.

"Pfft, don't joke around Mashiro! Hey have you-" Mio hasn't finish her sentence yet, Mashiro stares at Mio with a scary look.

"Do we even know _you_? How did you know my name?"

"I- um... stop that already! I'm Mio, Akiyama Mio, your senpai from class 3-2! Don't you remember me?" Mio tried her best to make them 'remember' anything about her.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're talking to the wrong person, um we should go now, sorry for bothering anyways," said Mugi, ending up the conversation. Mio stares at them as they left her behind. She, of course, still doesn't understand what was just happened. She wants to run to the 5, but she's not sure about that idea. She can't stay there forever, there must be someone that 'remembers' me. "I should find that someone,"

* * *

**Sakuragaoka High School, 6:47 PM**

"*sighs* What am I even doing here!? It's almost dark here, and nobody's here. Genius!" Mio keeps on nagging to herself, which means, she's wasting a little bit of her time. She walks inside the school building, trying to find anyone inside it.

30 minutes later, and Mio hasn't find anyone inside the building, she gives up. Before she runs outside the building, something pokes her shoulder. She's shocked, yet happy because she finally found someone. It was Sawako-sensei (don't taught it was a ghost heheh).

"Eh, Mio-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Sawako-sensei, pretty much curious about it. Mio jumps happily, she finally found someone that 'remembers' her. But before she thanks to Sawako-sensei, she wakes up from her deep sleep (I thought it was a nap).

* * *

"Miiiiooooooo, wake up sleeping beauty! Pufufufu don't make such funny expression~" Ritsu's voice wakes Mio up.

"Hnnn? Ugh, what- did something... happened-" Mio said randomly. Everyone chuckles at Mio, while Mio just stares at them. In her vision, all of what she see is blur.

"Ritsu? Is that really you?" asked Mio. Ritsu pinch Mio's cheeks, in cute way.

"Are you forgetting about me!? How dare you," said Ritsu, with a tiny laugh after her sentence. Mio finally gets back her vision clear. She can see everyone, except Mashiro.

"Have you guys seen Mashiro yet? It supposed to be 6:00 PM now," asked Mio. Everyone (except Mio) stares each other, with a confused expression.

"Who's _Mashiro_? Do we even know her?" asked Yui, frankly. Oh darn it, not again!

"You don't know her!? She's, she's our junior! Except for Azusa, she's your classmate. Please, don't do this to me again!" Mio yells at them as she starts crying.

"I'm not sure, but I think I don't have any classmate named Mashiro..." answered Azusa, without noticing the bad situation right there. Ritsu slaps her softly, it's more like a pat.

"We may can't remember her, but let's find her out!" said Ritsu, continued with a grin on her face.

"Okay then, please, stop this insane joke, I know for you all it's just the truth, but for me, it's not true. Mashiro must be here, somewhere in Japan. Or somewhere in Earth!" Mio yells loudly, until almost all of everyone at that place could hear her yell.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go now!"

* * *

**Mashiro's House**

The 5 of them go to Mashiro's house. Before this incident, Mio (luckily) already asked for Mashiro's address. They knocked the door, and wait until someone opens it. *the door opens* "Oyasumi, uh, may I help you?" said a twenty-years-old-looking girl. She looks similar with Mashiro, must be her older sister.

"Ah, oyasumi. I'm, I mean, _we_ are Mashiro's friend, and looking for her till now. Have you seen her?" explained Azusa. The girl's expression turns brighter.

"You're looking for her too!? Well, um, thank you for searching for her everywhere (no, they went to Mashiro's house only)! I'll support you guys here, sorry, I can't join you since I've lots of things to do... I'll wait for the updates, 'kay?" said the girl.

Mio suddenly feel sick, and then she fainted."Mio! What the heck!? Don't faint at the wrong time!" everyone yells at Mio, but she doesn't wake up.

"_Heheheheh, even though you tried your best_

_But still, I won't erase those scars_

_Pufufufufu, game started!"_

To be continued...


End file.
